


Sanji's Mouth and Zoro's Game

by AlphaShae, shaetil (AlphaShae)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Completed, Drabble, M/M, Sounds like smut!, Zo/San, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fun fic to mess with your gutter-bound brains. Sanji and Zoro are having a contest. It involves sucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanji's Mouth and Zoro's Game

"I bet I can last longer than you!"

Sanji glared at Zoro before slumping further into a more comfortable angle. Gripping the long shaft the marimo offered firmly, Sanji sneered, "We'll see!"

Zoro leaned over on his elbows. "Loser cleans the tub for a month?"

"Deal."

Sanji let his lips part around just the tip, watching with delight as Zoro shuddered. The marimo however upped the ante by taking nearly the whole thing into his mouth. Sanji groaned. He was going to lose at this rate!

Opening his mouth wide, Sanji copied the swordsman and let his tongue be pressed down behind his teeth as his mouth was filled. Sanji let it rest there a moment and a shiver ran helplessly through his body. Zoro was sucking hard, Sanji could hear the obscene sounds clearly in the galley. The angle was difficult, but Sanji could see the bobbing muscles in Zoro's throat as he swallowed.

The feeling was quickly intensifying - Sanji hurridly began to suck, running his tongue flat along the underside. Zoro stopped sucking with a gasp, and Sanji would have smirked if he wasn't too busy WINNING.

"Shit..." Zoro muttered before adusting his grip and resuming sucking like a man possesed.

Sanji was smarter than that though, he ignored the sensations making his body want to seize and tremble by occupying himself with being creative. He switched from passionately licking from base to tip, and let the entire length into his mouth until his lips brushed his hand. A little variety went a long way.

Zoro cursed and choked before barely managing to return to their contest. There was no way he'd be able to keep up much longer. Sanji bobbed his head and enjoyed the flavors smearing on his tongue. His mouth watered in anticipation as Sanji tried his best to experience the savory tang in the back of his throat. He could hear Zoro moan. It sounded like the poor mosshead was in pain. Sanji should end this faster. He swallowed and mentally pre-celebrated his victory as shiver after shiver rocked Zoro's frame.

However, like usual, Zoro's astounding stubborness kept him in the game. The marimo stole Sanji's tricks like the cheating bastard he was and began to bob his head, his swelling lips slick and letting the entire length slide smoothly between them while he maintained suction. It was Sanji's turn to gasp in protest, "N-no fair!"

Zoro didn't even pause to acknowledge Sanji's distress as he eagerly licked and lapped, letting mixed juices run down his chin. Sanji shifted to grip with both hands as he tried to work faster. He wouldn't let Zoro win! Maybe if he used his teeth just a little...!

"Shit, shit, shit!" Zoro curled over and clutched his head.

Sanji pulled the nearly finished popsicle from his mouth with a loud pop. "Brain-freeze, marimo?"

Zoro groaned in response and rubbed miserably at his temples. Sanji laughed with delight, "I win!"

Glaring at his dropped frozed treat as if it wasn't his own fault, Zoro muttered bitterly, "Asshole."

Sanji sat up in his chair and leaned over to where Zoro sat beside him. "Poor marimo..."

He gently urged Zoro to turn toward him with a hand on his jaw. "Let me warm you up."

Their lips met with the comfortable feeling of familiarity - except this kiss was cool and tasted of lemonade.


End file.
